


Rendezvous

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [13]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...Bass learns Miles meant what he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [Timid_Timbuktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/gifts).



> Because Drago gave me a brick with which I can beat Miles for being a stupid bitch.
> 
> And because Timbucktu wants Bass' POV.

“You can’t be serious about this, Miles,” Bass managed between stolen kisses.

He didn’t expect Miles to reply because they both knew Miles was _very_ serious. They both tripped a bit as they scrambled into the closet. The whole thing was insane; Miles was insane, but he must be as well because his hands were searching for skin as he pulled Miles’ shirt over his head. He couldn’t deny the thrill coursing through his veins as he felt Miles’ hands undo the buckle and begin on the buttons. A smile graced his face as he heard Miles swear when one of the buttons stuck and he knew they couldn’t afford to rip them, even if they both wanted to do so.

“How do you know we’re not going to get caught, court martialed and in general publically humiliated?”

“How can you use complete sentences?”

When Miles’ hand wrapped around his dick, Bass couldn’t articulate a single sound, let alone a sentence. Slowly, Miles began to pump his hand up and down Bass’ shaft. Bass pushed his head back against the wall, arching his body closer to Miles. When Miles’ teeth latched onto his collarbone Bass hissed in a breath and silently prayed he didn’t leave a visible mark, not because he didn’t want one, but it would lead to questions that he didn’t feel like answering. Questions Miles would answer with a punch to the face.

A slick finger probed is ass and Bass’ eyes fluttered closed as he wondered when in the hell Miles had lubed up his fingers. His own fingers dug into Miles’ shoulders, hoping they’d leave bruises; Miles wasn’t the only one who enjoyed visual signs of ownership. It has been a while since they’d had the time and opportunity to do this and Bass felt it as Miles carefully pushed his finger further in, always concerned about hurting him. Normally, it was exactly what he wanted, what he craved, the slow way Miles would completely shatter him before thrusting his dick deep inside, but not now. Now, Bass wanted Miles to take him hard and fast against the wall of the closet. Besides, he’d promised Bass would march funny.

Bass opened his mouth to tell Miles to hurry the hell up, but before he could, Miles pushed two fingers into his mouth. He sucked the fingers in tandem with the steady pace to which Miles had set his fingers. There was a knowing smirk in Miles’ eyes, as though he knew exactly what Bass wanted and was intentionally withholding it. Bass figured he would be more upset about it if he wasn’t currently being fingered open in a closet at Parris Island. Part of his urgent need stemmed from his growing fear of being caught, a problem Miles didn’t seem to share as he pushed in a second finger.

“You’re thinking about being caught,” Miles whispered against his ear as he pulled his fingers from Bass’ mouth.

Miles continued to push his fingers in and out, carefully avoiding his prostate. Frustrated and turned on beyond reason, Bass knocked his head back against the wall only to hear Miles chuckle darkly against his ear.

“I thought you trusted me more than this,” Miles continued to whisper.

When Miles’ fingers slid from his ass, Bass glared at Miles and thrust his hips forward, uncaring about how needy it made him seem because he _was_ needy.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Miles breathed as he once more stroked Bass’ dick. “Especially not public humiliation.”

Fingers scrambling over the rough material of his trousers, Bass managed to get the buttons undone and stroked Miles’ nearly hard dick, enjoying the way Miles’ breath staggered against his neck. Miles placed a kiss to Bass’ neck before he moved back far enough to slide on a condom. Bass repositioned his hands so they were griping Miles’ shoulders and he guided Miles’ dick into his ass, wanting Miles inside him and unwilling to allow Miles to take his damn time.

“Fuck,” Miles gasped as Bass pushed himself down onto Miles’ dick.

Miles helped Bass put his legs around Miles’ hips, as Miles began to thrust his hips in earnest. It seemed all Miles’ finesse had gone into the tortuous fingering because his hips snapped up with no rhythm, but each knocked Bass back against the wall, and he knew if there was anyone in the office they’d hear them. Bass could tell Miles was close, his eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip and after a few more powerful thrusts, Miles went stiff and then shuddered as his orgasm took him.

Before Bass could blink, Miles had Bass’ feet back on the ground and steadied Bass by placing his hands on his hips, pushing him back into the wall. Miles’ mouth was hot and warm and the perfect amount of suction as he took Bass’ dick down his throat. Like his fucking there was no finesse, but Miles sucked him deep and hollowed his cheeks in just that way Bass loved. His fingers were moving over Miles’ scalp, trying to clench in hair that wasn’t there. It was one of the things they both missed, the intimacy of burying their fingers in each other’s hair. Bass’ hips began to thrust as he sought his own release, but Miles pushed harder against his hips, forcing him to still. Miles licked a strip up the underside of Bass’ dick, before taking it all in again.

With a cry Bass tried to muffle by shoving his own fist in his mouth, Bass came down Miles’ throat. Miles batted his hand away before capturing Bass’ mouth in a deep, dirty kiss. It was one of the things he liked most, the taste of himself on Miles’ tongue. Slowly, the kiss became more languid before Miles’ broke away, a soft look in his eye. Bass savored those moments the most, that moment when all of Miles’ barriers were down; the one time Miles looked – open. Bass was certain he was the only one to ever seen that look and he cherished it.

Quickly they put their uniforms back together; Miles even had a handkerchief to use. Bass shook his head because he should have known Miles would plan this out exactly. There was no way Miles would let anyone interfere with them having sex.

“How’d you know we wouldn’t get caught? We’re in the sergeant’s office for god’s sake.”

Miles smiled mischievously. “I know the sergeant won’t be back for another fifteen minutes and even if he came back early, he wouldn’t say anything about it.”

“DADT doesn’t cover being caught in the act, Miles. No sex during boot camp is a pretty simple rule to remember.”

“DADT can cover up a lot of things, Bass.”

Bass rolled his eyes, and felt silly for being surprised.

“You’ve got something on our DI.”

Miles winked.

“Let’s get out of here before we have to test the importance of your intel, alright?”

Miles laughed as he opened the door for Bass. He knew this was why Miles would make a damn good Marine. He just _knew_ things, important things. Things that one day might just save both their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so let me know if you see anything.


End file.
